


Limitless

by heyitsmemi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, dorks being fond, not like they were not practically lovers to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmemi/pseuds/heyitsmemi
Summary: Winning a massive contest has more consequences than one would think, and it seems as if that one thing starts a chain reaction, where they end up winning more than just a trophy.Or;The one where Fabrizio thought he was prepared for anything - and is later forced to find out how wrong he truly was.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe I managed to write this... I rarely get inspired to write anything lately, but this idea came to me, and I just couldn't rest until I wrote it down. Hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy! ~

Fabrizio thought he was prepared for anything; winning or losing that night, he figured he had a pretty good idea about how things would go in either case. It was only later when he found out how wrong he truly was.

It was all a blur. From the moment they went out there and – quite literally – sang their heart out in front of all those people, his mind sort of failed to cope with everything. He had some time to find his peace again while watching the rest of the night unfold, having Ermal and the team there with him in the green room, his adrenaline levels ceasing just enough – until the voting began and they skyrocketed again. He was stunned to realize that somehow it felt as if someone else carried him back to the stage to receive the trophy, as if it was someone else that performed once more, and he was just watching it all from the outside. The press conference that followed, the afterparty where he’s gotten a bit intoxicated (like he wasn’t already, though from an entirely different reason), it all went by in a blurry, delirious haze that he couldn’t yet process. But that was normal, wasn’t it?

There were proof, though, which reminded him that it was indeed him, insisting this all really happened. Glimpses of images in his head, certain moments that lingered in his brain, out of sight but not out of mind, oddly enough often replaying, as if on a loop; the way Ermal squeezed his hand a little too tightly while the winner was about to be determined (it was a close one!), eyes draped to the big screen, lips slightly parted in anticipation - he even faintly remembers he himself muttering something about ’not even wanting to see’… or the way Ermal lifted him up on the stage while clinging to him, just like he did after winning Sanremo, except maybe even more enthusiastically… he _definitely_ remembered missing Ermal’s cheek slightly when attempting to kiss it – it was due to being jumpy, which almost resulted in kissing the corner of his lips instead, but he was deliberately ignoring this particular one… there was also the expression of sheer joy and the gratitude that radiated from Ermal while thanking everyone, or the way his eyes practically kept glistering during the press conference, whereas Fabrizio was really just trying not to pass out the whole time.

And now, just a couple hours later here they were, back in the hotel, in the kind of euphoric state that might aswell only be happening once in a lifetime. It was as natural as ever – the way Fabrizio followed Ermal to his room, not quite ready to stop talking about all that went down, to step out of this excitement-filled bubble that only belonged to them. He watched with amusement as Ermal went to open a bottle of wine almost as soon as he closed the door behind them, his curls practically bouncing with every step, giving Fabrizio the funny idea that each and every single one of them were buzzing with joy aswell.

„Don’t you think we’ve had enough to drink?” He asked with a huff of laughter, letting him know that he was not entirely serious about it.

Despite that, Ermal still gave him such a Look from across the counter, already filling two wine glasses. „Come on, don’t be like that. This is our night, and it’s not even as if we are horribly drunk already or something,” he shrugged, and Fabrizio had to give it to him, really, because if anything, he felt more drunk because of the entire situation, rather than the amount of alcohol in his system.

„I just… can’t wrap my head around it yet, you know?” Ermal said then, his eyes drifting away, the wine seemingly forgotten, and Fabrizio couldn’t help but smile. He looked so…. _happy._ Not even just happy, but satisfied and _elated,_ maybe a little proud, even. In fact, he was sure if happiness had a human form, it would most definitely look like Ermal in this very moment. All he could think of was how much Ermal truly deserved this, more than he did. Of course, if he actually heard his thoughts, he would disagree with him and insist that they both do, but Fabrizio, at least in his head, wanted to dedicate this win for Ermal only.

„Yes, you did it.” He said in a soft tone, Ermal’s eyes immediately capturing his, his mind coming back from wherever it wandered off to in his pleasant reverie.

„We did it, Fabrì,” he corrected him immediately, and Fabrizio could feel the corners of his lips twitching upwards as he attempted to surpress a smile – of course. „You and me, together. This worked so well because you were part of it, I most certainly couldn’t have done it all on my own.” Ermal continued, moving away from the counter and taking a few steps towards him. „Not with this kind of song, it needed your presence and voice for it to really work, in contrast with mine, and so this was both our doing.” He still looked immensely happy altogether, though his tone sounded almost reprimanding, which, in Fabrizio’s eyes was just amusing - and very, very Ermal-like.

He just hummed in agreement, not wanting to elaborate that this was more of a ’you did so well and deserve to be praised and acknowledged, not even because of just this but in general’ situation, and not a ’I’m less deserving, this isn’t both our victory’ one, because how does one even begin to explain that, and so he instead watched as Ermal gave him a full-on, honest grin. „Can you believe we _actually_ did it?!”

He couldn’t, not yet, not in this state, but thankfully he was not out of it enough to stumble back when Ermal hugged him tightly, and he didn’t even have to use words for Fabrizio to understand; he was thankful. He hugged him back, the familiarity of it helping to pull him back down to Earth a bit, maybe even believing it just a little more – this was where their journey led.

Perhaps the hug lingered for a moment too long, because although they were really no strangers to physical affection when it came down to it, to the actual point of touchy-feely – something that was just sort of naturally there from the beginning, especially as they grew closer, to a point where it became the most normal thing – now he was reminded how, just a few hours ago he accidentally almost got a bit more of Ermal than ever, and his overly dazed brain was really not playing fair with him. He wondered if Ermal even noticed being nearly half-kissed. He wondered what that would’ve been like. He also wondered why he was thinking of such things. …Maybe he did drink a bit too much, afterall.

As they pulled apart, Fabrizio noted without truly realizing that he didn’t hate the idea of it. Looking at Ermal, who still appeared to be the happiest he’s ever seen him, somehow… it just didn’t seem like an unthinkable idea – it was rather the opposite.

Alcohol… he cleary had too much.

„Everything okay?” Ermal asked with a smile, clearly not having a clue about the questionable thoughts in Fabrizio’s head, god bless him.

„Absolutely!” He said leisurely, forcing the sudden erratic impulses he had to cease a little by blatantly ignoring them. „I think I just have a lot to process, and maybe all this excitement tired me out a little. Should probably go and get some sleep.”

„Yikes, alright, old man.” Ermal teased, but not without affection. „If you’d rather sleep after such a victory than to celebrate with me… it’s okay, I will cope somehow.”

Fabrizio rolled his eyes, the smile not leaving his face as he took a few steps towards the door. „We’ll have plenty of times to celebrate together, maybe when we are not leaving to the airport the same day in the early afternoon.” He had no idea where the sudden responsibility came from – he was running away, and was almost sure Ermal could tell, though he didn’t mention it, just gestured towards him, which was the same as saying ’okay, okay, you can go’.

However, when Fabrizio’s hand reached towards the door handle, it stopped mid-air, hesitating. It just didn’t feel… proper.

„Did you forget something?” Ermal asked, with a voice that sounded like a mix between amused and maybe pleased when Fabrizio turned and walked back to him.

„Actually, yes,” he confirmed, stopping right in front of Ermal, the words coming from him naturally, without even having to think them through this time; „I just want to thank you. Many things, actually. I feel like in these past few months especially, I gained something… bigger than any prize that could come with winning this whole damn show. So I.. thank you for the best time of my life, but also for the even bigger things.”

Ermal just sort of stared at him with slight surprise for a few seconds, and… was he really that taken aback by this? In a matter of seconds, the stunned expression gave its place to a bright smile, which made Fabrizio feel more at ease. „Well, thank you, too.”

It was yet another example of Ermal implying it was a mutual thing they gave each other, that he could thank him the same thing aswell, that he knew exactly what Fabrizio meant, except in truth he most likely _didn’t,_ because even Fabrizio himself wasn’t sure what exactly he meant by all that. He needed him to understand, because then maybe he’ll understand, too.

„No, Ermal, I mean…” He began with a sigh, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, and staying there after to whisper close to his ear. He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound as raspy as it did even through a whisper, but here they were – all of a sudden it became the most alluring _’grazie’_ to ever leave his lips.

It was kind of amusing, how noticeable and swift the change in the atmosphere was, how Fabrizio could hear the audible hitch in Ermal’s breath, quickly followed by an inelegant, quiet snort, because, _of course._ However, despite Ermal’s best efforts to keep his cool, Fabrizio was able to see right through him – his eyes betrayed him the most, they were somehow always, always honest, and right now perhaps a little dazed. Fabrizio didn’t move back enough to give him any personal space whatsoever, their noses were almost touching due to their close proximity. But he was curious… Ermal didn’t seem to show any sign of being uncomfortable or wanting to escape the situation, in fact, dare to say he even seemed like he was challenging Fabrizio a little when he practically chuckled after a few seconds of eyecontact.

„Scandalous…” He commented on the situation with a smirk, and Fabrizio just couldn’t believe this guy, really. He was flirting with him, like he was doing so _all the damn time,_ jokingly or not. It was as if he was mocking him, as if saying ’I’m not going to back down, so what are you going to do, huh?’ Well, then. Fabrizio made a somewhat annoyed ’tsk’ sound, but he was aware they both knew it was more fond than not.

This time, he decided there was no room left for thinking in his delirious brain, especially if Ermal was going to be like _that,_ and so instead he just leaned forward a bit more, though timidly, until his lips touched Ermal’s. Just like that… simply. Briefly.

For the first few seconds, he was unable to process what he was actually doing, he just focused on the fact that Ermal didn’t push him away or yell at him yet, which had to be a good sign, though it did feel like both of them stopped breathing altogether, so it’s also possible he just sent him into shock.

He couldn’t ignore the actual feeling for too long, though, and he didn’t even want to.

It was gentle, more just a lingering peck on his lips than anything else. It wasn’t like fireworks or the world turning upside down, it was… calming, comforting, and familiar – not in the way that it happened before, so you already know what it is, no, because it was also exciting for being new; it was familiar in a way that makes you feel at ease, like you’ve arrived to a place that feels a little bit like home. He simply had no reason to question it; it felt like the most right thing to do the whole night.

When he pulled back, slowly, he watched Ermal’s expression carefully. For a moment that seemed to drag on forever as they locked eyes, he couldn’t exactly read out anything from his face. Most of all, he seemed… astounded. Wow, did he actually manage to get Ermal Meta himself speechless?

„What… what was that?” He asked in the next second, proving him wrong instantly, with such a smirk already visible on his lips that it made Fabrizio momentarily go a little lightheaded. This guy was unbelievable. Of course he had nothing to worry about to begin with.

„It was a thank you.” Fabrizio said smoothly, with a small smirk of his own, because two can play this game. Ermal now look amused, clearly town between the different things he wanted to say to that, but Fabrizio decided this would be the perfect note to end this night on. He slowly started backing up towards the door again, which resulted in Ermal giving him an unamused glare, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Even so, they were both grinning. Fabrizio had an idea that just as usual, they shared the same general sentiment; right now there was no need to talk about it. It was fine, just like this.

„Fabrizio Moro, you absolute-” Ermal began, amusement clear in his voice, and no matter how curious Fabrizio was to hear the rest of the sentence, he closed the door behind himself with a small laugh before Ermal had the opportunity to finish. He should’ve perhaps been somewhat worried about how things would change after this, especially a few hours later when he comes over to collect Ermal before heading to the airport… once this adrenaline dies down a little, in the same way the alcohol’s effects will disappear… but he wasn’t worried.

He was grinning even after he made it back to his own room. Sometime after finally getting into bed, he realized with a brief smile that in the end, they both managed to forget about the wine.

 

*

 

„Are you sure you want to come home dressed like this? Like a… hipster?” Was the first thing Ermal said to him when he opened the door to let him in, roughly 7 hours after their parting.

Fabrizio just raised his eyes towards the heavens in silent desperation, but with such impressive intent that it was a miracle his eyes didn’t just roll back in their sockets. He was wearing mostly black, some plaid, but it was definitely his glasses and hat combined that pushed Ermal towards the ’hipster’ comment. He’s been used to this, of course, and if anything, this only further proved him that there was really nothing to worry about regarding the previous night.

In fact, for a while Fabrizio even considered worrying about it, given the fact that they were acting like nothing happened at all, and Ermal didn’t mention anything out of the ordinary, either, while he himself on the other hand was facing some rather horrifying discoveries, such as; staring after Ermal as he went ahead towards the table while he set his suitcases down, paying more mind than usual to the way he carried himself, the way he, well… looked, and was forced to realize that yes, he was indeed attracted to him, and he’d most likely been for a good while now, and it was not just the alcohol and high of victory that made him want to kiss him. And while Fabrizio was going through a minor panic, Ermal only went on to diss his sense of style a bit more, even if it was good natured. Still slightly unsatisfactory.

„You need to leave my clothes alone.” Fabrizio warned playfully while he began pouring himself some coffee, beginning to think that maybe Ermal didn’t even remember the whole ordeal, and – 

„Or what? You’ll kiss me again?”

Fabrizio just about dropped the whole coffee pot into his lap, but thankfully found control of his hands again in time, before anything catastrophic could’ve happened. He stared at Ermal from across the table in slight disbelief, who was giving him the most shameless grin he’d ever seen. _Oh, what a… !_

„Forgive me, it’s just that you’re acting like a girl with a crush today.” Ermal continued with a small shrug, clearly not stepping off with the teasing. Fabrizio had to force his jaw to stay in place so it didn’t drop, because again, two can play this game and _he did not_ act like a girl with a crush - he was a grown man, thank you very much.

„Oh, are you sure it’s me you’re talking about? Aren’t you the one acting like someone with a crush, calling me out because of how I dress, when in reality you find it attractive and you’re disguising it with mockery, kind of like how children act when they like someone, knowing no better way to express it?” He asked, smirking at Ermal in a challenging fashion, who, in response raised half a brow like he was impressed.

„Ah, I see. I’ve been found out.” He smiled, staring down at his own cup of coffee, clearly giving in, and what was he _doing…_ Fabrizio just about had the urge to yell. Perhaps kiss him again. He had no idea how one person could be so horrible and wonderful at the same time.

Mostly wonderful, he decided, when Ermal looked back up with a small smile, and wow, he started to feel like he might’ve been right about acting like a girl with a crush, because he was so goddamn _fond._ The worst thing about it was the fact that it wasn’t even a newfound fondness, it’s just that the nature of it became clearer. „We should probably get ready to go.” Ermal’s voice brought him back to reality, and all he could do was nod and down the rest of his coffee before standing up, pretending like his mind was not being excessively generous with uncalled for thoughts.

„Fabrì!” He pretty much stopped in this tracks, and turned back with a smile – he couldn’t help it at this point, it was just a natural response. Ermal stepped closer to him, seeming almost… a little lost, which was unusual, but also somehow appealing. „I know there may not even be a reason for us to talk about this, but part of me feels like we should be on the same page. If there’s anything you want or don’t want… I need to know.”

Fabrizio didn’t know what to say to that at first, and then decided on… not deciding. Because he was not about to take the first step again, just no way. Not twice. „After everything, I’d be more interested to know what you would want, really.”

He watched as Ermal frowned a little, chew on his lower lip like he was deep in thought, like he was about to make the most important decision, and Fabrizio imagined every single possible answer – every single one except for the one that ended up happening.

Ermal reached out with one hand to gently touch his cheek – which, really, there was nothing unusual about that –, what was different this time is that he didn’t stop there; he leaned in and… kissed him. It was the same as last night, but with a bit more intent, and it felt more intimate, too, somehow. Maybe it was the hand on his cheek. Maybe it was the fact that Ermal kissed him, and they were sober, and being kissed by him was different than kissing him, and the reaction it had on him was astonishing. He could actually _feel_ his heart rate pick up a bit.

Ermal pulled back shortly after, and his eyes practically attempted to see right through him. Once Fabrizio found his voice, he laughed a little, which immediately seemed to ease Ermal into it, too. Was he really _worried?_ As if it wasn’t Fabrizio who kissed him last night, more or less out of the blue.

„You know, I…,” he began, trying to sound as confident as possible, which, he found rather hard after being kissed by Ermal, apparently. „I just want us to be… us, Ermal, really. And just how we want to be. And y’know, if it comes with… some new additions, then so be it. I think I just want to explore it.”

Ermal nodded, the grin on his face just impossibly _present,_ and Fabrizio was unable to control his own smile. „Sounds pretty reasonable to me. And I think…,” Ermal began, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Fabrizio’s jeans to pull him closer – so simply, so naturally like he was doing this _his whole damn life_ –, „…I like these new additions.”

„Oh.” Was all that came out of Fabrizio’s mouth at first.

_Smooth._

There was just something so… attractive about the gesture, and Fabrizio couldn’t explain for the life of him, but he knew he liked it. He liked it a lot. He just took in Ermal’s expression, that bright smile that seemingly was just present ever since yesterday… and he realized in that exact moment that he might very possibly fall in love with this man. If that wasn’t happening already – he couldn’t know for sure, clearly he was somewhat slow at making sense of certain things.

Really, he couldn’t help but grin after the first moments of surprise dispersed, and here they were, acting like they always did, but at the same time in a way they never did before. „Yeah, I think I really like it, too.”

„Good. Though I still think that your clothes are –” Ermal began, now for the sole purpose of playfully messing with him, except Fabrizio didn’t let him finish this time, because really, sometimes he needed to just _shut up –_

He pulled him into a kiss, finding himself to be braver this time, and smirked to himself - oh, did he like this new way of silencing Ermal. This kiss was different, though; not just a brief touch of the lips, but a lot more… like an actual kiss, and despite it was him who kissed him, Ermal initiated the turn it took. It made Fabrizio realize two things at once.

One; the way Ermal assumed control and was the one leading him made sense in his head, for reasons he wasn’t aware of before.

Two; … He really liked to be the one being led. A lot more than expected.

He also noted that he tasted like coffee and morning cigarette… and found himself being easily addicted.

Shortly after, Ermal pulled away with a small laugh, and Fabrizio tried his best not to look as effected as he actually was. He hummed in question.

„Sorry, I just… could you imagine all those fangirls’ reactions if they actually knew…?” He said inbetween a small fit of chuckles, clearly finding the idea very amusing, whereas Fabrizio just rolled his eyes for the second time that morning, immediately pulling him back instead.

They didn’t have a lot of time to just mess around and stand there in the hotel room though, kissing without having to worry about anything – they had a flight to get on. Fabrizio told himself they’ll have plenty of opportunities later… well, he hoped so.

He got confirmation a few moments later, just as they were about to leave the room and get into their taxi. „Fabrì…” Ermal’s tone was a touch softer this time, and his whole expression mirrored that softness when Fabrizio turned to look at him. „I would be serious about it... you know.”

He honestly thought he was way too old for any sort of butterflies to settle in his stomach, but apparently not old enough. The amount of… relief and happiness he felt in that moment nearly caught him off guard entirely, but all he did was smile back and nod. „Yes… I’d be serious about it, too.” They shared another smile, and after a way too gentle „Let’s go”, they were out the door.

 

*

 

The change was eminent for them, even if no one else really noticed anything on their flight home; the lingering gazes, the way too smitten smiles, the even more flirtatious jokes, but all while teasing each other the same way as before, and just... being themselves. Fabrizio in a way felt like it was liberating - like there were no boundaries left in their relationship now, like they were stripped from all the limits. And if they happened to link fingers under those small blankets you receive on planes, then no one had to know about that.

Fabrizio turned to look at Ermal once he could see Rome approaching beneath them, the airport no doubt filled with fans and press people; Ermal was fast asleep, head resting on Fabrizio’s shoulder, curls… all ove the place. He smiled to himself.

Yes, he was definitely wrong when he thought he was prepared for anything that could possibly happen in Lisbon – but he was more than ready to live these changes. With his smile still present, he turned back towards the small window.

Yes. This was not the end of their journey. This was only the beginning.


End file.
